


Face's A-Band Escapades

by parkouronweekends



Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Baked Beans, Band Fic, Comedy, The A-Team is a band, face can't find the men's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkouronweekends/pseuds/parkouronweekends
Summary: Face is part of a band and tries to find the restroom.This is part of a series of short stories I wrote about The A-Team when I was 9-11 years old. They are absolutely stupid. Sorry for any difficult grammar. I didn't fix anything because I wanted them as authentic as the day they were born.
Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094303
Kudos: 2





	Face's A-Band Escapades

Face was so excited! He was going to play at the California Concert! Hannibal and Bosco Baracus picked him up on Friday, and they all drove down.

After they’d set up their sound system and tuned their instruments, Face had the irresistible urge to use the restroom. He raced out and flew down the hall.

Unfortunately for Face, the words on the bathroom doors were written in Uzbekistanian. He looked back and forth, and finally decided the door with the picture of the girl on it must be the men’s room, because men like girls. He raced into the room, and came face to back with six humongous female Harley bikers at the sink.

He screamed, then ran into the other room, realizing he’d made a big mistake.

He sighed in relief, but then he saw some scented soaps. He wondered who would put scented soaps in a girl’s room. Just then, a stall door flew open and out stepped a tall woman in a suit.

“Excuse me, sir,” she said, “you are currently standing in the women’s room.”

Face then realized that those bikers had actually been man bikers that worked in the kitchen for the event.

Finally, the show started and all went well until intermission. Well, Face thought it was intermission. He left the stage only to realize that the other band members were still up there, wondering where on earth he was going. Intermission wasn’t for another two songs. Finally, it really did arrive.

During the intermission, Face was really hungry. The only thing he could find to eat was a large bowl of baked beans, so he ate it. He made sure to use the restroom afterwards to make sure that he wouldn’t need to during the performance.

As he came out of the restroom he saw Colonel Decker motioning him to get back on stage. He pushed his way through the crowd and met Tawnia’s ex boyfriend. The ex boyfriend proceeded to tell Face about the time that he played his trumpet at a trumpet contest in 1982, and who the announcer was, and every other detail you could possibly imagine.

Face was anxiously trying to inch away, but not wanting to be rude he couldn’t just go.

So, by the time Tawnia’s ex boyfriend finished, everyone was seated and the band was all ready for their next song. So Face sprinted down the aisle and started up the steps. Unfortunately, he stumbled on the top step and went sprawling across the stage knocking B.A. backward into Hannibal, who fell onto his bass, which fell on Murdock who fell on Amy. A hush came over the crowd. After they untangled themselves with the help of some men from the front row. They checked out all their instruments, and finding no damage, got into position to play, at which point Amy said, “Can he make an entrance or what?”

At which point the crowd just exploded in laughter. When everything calmed down, they played the rest of their set, with no problems at all, much to the delight of the crowd. Although Face’s face was an unusual shade of red the rest of the evening.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made the A-Team a band. I can't believe I wrote A-Team fanfic when I was a child.


End file.
